This invention relates to construction materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to pipe couplings.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns devices for facilitating the coupling of pipes.
Pipes have long been used for the delivery of various fluids, and the methods used for their installation are well-established. While the following invention can apply to many types of pipe for the delivery of many types of fluid, the following discussion will be focused upon liquid delivery, namely water pipes. Typically, water mains employ a type of pipe known as ductile iron. Lengths of pipe are coupled by inserting the end of one pipe into a belled end of an adjacent pipe. Using uncut lengths of pipe, this system works quite efficiently. However, problems develop when a length of pipe must be shortened by cutting. The cut end of the pipe has a relatively sharp edge which when inserted into the belled end of the adjacent pipe may damage the gasket located therein. This is typically referred to as xe2x80x9cfish mouthingxe2x80x9d, and results in leakage at the joint.
Conventionally, this problem is overcome by cutting a bevel into the cut pipe end. This, however, creates more problems. Specifically, forming a bevel in ductile iron pipe is extremely difficult. Currently, the bevel is formed using the cut-off saw previously used to cut the pipe to the desired length. The saw used is cumbersome and heavy, has a blade turning at approximately 5600 rpms, and is therefore dangerous and imprecise. Furthermore, the blade manufacturers specifically prohibit this use of the blade, because the stresses are uneven and shattering of the blade tends to occur. As well as being dangerous, forming a bevel in this manner is expensive due to the time in labor and increased number of blades used.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for coupling pipes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beveled insert, which permits insertion of a pipe end without damaging a sealing gasket.
And another object of the invention is to provide a device for facilitating the insertion of an end of a pipe into an adjacent pipe or fitting.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a beveled insert including a collar portion having an insert end and a beveled portion having a bevel end. The collar portion is receivable within a pipe end, and carries the beveled portion such that the insert end and the bevel end form opposing ends of the beveled insert. A shoulder is defined intermediate the insert end and the bevel end for abutting engagement with the pipe end.
In a more specific embodiment, provided is a pipe joint including a first pipe segment having a belled end and an annular gasket carried within the belled end. A second pipe segment has an end inserted into the belled end, passing through the annular gasket. A beveled insert is carried by the end of the second pipe segment for facilitating the insertion of the end of the second pipe segment into the belled end of the first pipe segment passing through the annular gasket.
Further provided is a method of joining pipe segments employing the beveled insert of the present invention.